Dancing in the Moonlight
by Raventhedarkgoddess
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are alone one night, talking, and a quiet need springs between them: A need to understand and to be understood. (InuKag, fluff One shot)


_Raventhedarkgoddess: A fluffy one-shot. I hope you enjoy it, just some Inu/Kag fluff. Obviously a one-shot._

**Dancing in the Light**

Kagome couldn't sleep, her beautiful black hair casscading over her pillow, her breathing alternatly relaxing and becoming heavier, her back digging into the wooden floorboards of the small cottage they had taken refuge in for the night. The night was sticky with humidity, her hands covered in sweat.

Kagome finally managed to find a posistion on the floor, rolling over to allow herself a break from the scratching of the rough spot. Eyes became heavy, and Kagome found herself strangly tired once more. _I've been away from home too long again, _she thought to herself, brushing her hand over her forehead. _I just want a normal day, even a few tests and exams might not be bad........_

_There is a reason to stay here........... _Although she was highly reluctent to admit it, even after all the times, all the time she'd spent close to him, she almost didnt' want to become attached to Inuyasha, didn't want to feel herself becoming dependent. _He belongs here and I don't, _she reasoned calmly to herself. _The past is his. He only wants you here to help him find the jewel and become a full demon.................... _Her heavy eyes became harder than ever to deal with, and she felt them sliding together, touching themselves together in tiredness and the physical and emotional exhastuion in her body.....................

_**They were sitting together. Her arms were around him, no sarcasm, no humor between them, only a dead seriousness. "Kagome?" His eyes were chocolately, warm, and embracing, searching her, mind, body, and peircing through, looking at her soul, questioning her soul.**_

_**"Yes, Inuyasha?" Her voice was light, teasing. They were so close, so close, and she felt oddly at peace, yet also oddly able to talk, oddly without the witting saracasum and silence between them, without the hostile mood. She realized that her leg was almost on top of his, that she was almost sitting in his lap, and withdrew slightly, just enough so that they were no longer touching, dropping him from her embrace, and blushed, pale cheeks aflame.**_

**_"You're so pretty, even when you're embarressed," he told her, cupping his hand, long claws held away from her face as far as possible. "I was just wondering if........." He stared at the moon above them, unable to finish. His voice held a tender edge she had never quite heard before. He was always so bitter, so angry and hurtful, so sarcastic and spiteful............ This can't be real, she said to herself._**

**_"Yes?" Kagome pressed him, feeling her heart hammer in her chest, feeling his eyes even though he was turned away, still lost in the heat and intensity of the moment, still lost in the feeling of drowning in love. She looked at him, his perfect hand still under her chin, his long white hair blowing in the unseen breeze, felt as they sat alone, the moon looking at her, talking to her, whispering to her a secret passion she couldn't quite understand._**

**_His lips came to hers without warning, her heart hammering all the more wildly. She pressed back, so eager to return the love, so eager to return his affection............_**

A low, dull clicking sound, followed by the unmistakeable swinging of a door, filled the room and broke Kagome's slumber.Forcing herself to open her eyes and chase away the lingering kiss, the lingering affection of her dream,she looked around once, twice, calmly looking for someone or something that could have been making the noise. Her eyes glimpsed the open door and, although she rather would have been in dreamland, she knew at once that it was too late for anyone to be coming in. _Are they coming in? Or are they leaving........? _A flash of white hair disippered through the closing door, and then all was silent once more, the click silenced by the leaving intruder.

_White hair? _"Inuyasha?" She asked herself aloud, but decided to act on impluse rather than thought: She got up and crept quietly toward him, her skirt rustling softly, calling a long forgotten rythem she might not have reconized as a warning had she not been so jumpy.

He was sitting in his odd fashion on a rock, and he looked much more cold and forbidding than the boy in her dreaming sleep. His hands were carrassing not her face but his sword, and his face was set in not love but a hard, determined look, almost angry, but also without bitterness. He stared at the sky, his eyes sparkling, sparkling with emotions she had never seen there, emotions of unshed tears and anger, of a hardness at the world, hard to describe.

"Kagome, you can quit staring at me now," Inuyasha whispered to her, his voice on the wind relaxed, light, but his body tense. "Why don't you just go back to sleep?" His sneer said it all. "That is, if you're not too afraid."

_I don't have to pinch myself, _she told herself. _This is definatly for real. _He was smirking at her, his head cocked to one side.

"Mine if I sit down?" She asked him, using a special empisise on the word 'Sit'. At once, the half-demon found himself laying face-first in the dirt, and she had taken his rock. "Sleeping is impossible."

"You were sleeping fine about five minutes ago," he sneered at her, spitting out a rock. "And you drool, too." He sat down next to her, looking at her again, waiting for her to reply, but also wanting to do something else. Part of him, an possessed part of him, wanted to touch her. _Feh, I'm crazy, _he said to himself finally.

"You snore, so what exactly is your point?" She had lost her temper with him already. _I must be in love with the Inuyasha who exists only in my dreams. There's no way I like him.........._

He took Kagome's hand suddenly, startling her. "Your eyes........" He stared into them, her eyes reflected in his. She could see herself, see her own warm look, see her own tasteful smile at him, see her own pleading. **_Like me, enjoy my company, _**she seemed to say.

"You remind me so much of Kikyo," he said wistsfully. "I may never have told you, but I had a very odd relationship with her. We used to sit awake like this sometimes......." _What are you doing, idiot? _The demonn part of his instincts tried to warn his mouth shut.

"I'm.......... sorry," she managed to stutter, staring at him. "You must miss her, and......... I must not be any help." She stared at him shamefully.

"You're right, you're not much help............" He muttered to her. "I just remember.......... she loved the moon. She said it was............"

"Mysterious and beautiful." Kagome said this without doubt, unsure of where the words had come from. _Why do I know that?_

"We used to dance under it.......... If only she wasn't so crazy like that, we'd still dance like that............." He realized how close he was coming to telling Kagome about how he felt under his surface. _I can't tell her that................._

"Like this?" She was so far from the ordinary, so far out of everything. Her hands went to his waist, he set the sword aside................ One of his hands touched her hair, the other, her waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck. The light shown it's mystery and promise on both of them, the moon burning up the sky. "Inuyasha, I........"

He moved his head toward hers. _I want to.............. _His eyes, warm, dreamlike again, centered on her lips. "Don't say anything. The dark has been around me so long....... I used to need Kikyo........... But now she's gone....... And you.........."

"Don't put yourself through this........." She was concerned for him, did not want him to suffer because of her needs. The moon shown behind her, the warm moon, and he saw Kikyo enterwined with her, her looks and personality taking something from the past.

"We can dance in the light the darkness brought forever."

His lips touched hers, brushed them, pressed them, warm and solid, and she pressed back, eager, so eager to return his affection.............

_Forever. You and me in the light, Inuyasha. We can make it........._

_Raventhedarkgoddess: First try at something like this, just plotless fluff, hope it was okay._


End file.
